hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Blanc
"What the @#!$ am I supposed to say to that?" '''Blanc (ブラン Buran) '(Born on Jan 1)'' is the human form of White Heart, the CPU of Lowee and one of the main protagonists of the series. She is a goddess who watches over the land and cares deeply for its people, including her little sisters Rom and Ram However, Blanc also has a violent temper and curses like a temperamental high school student when upset or angered. Which unfortunately for everyone else, is all the time. But normally she appears quiet and reserved, with a keen interest in writing. Her weapon is a giant hammer/mallet that becomes an axe/maul upon transforming into White Heart. *For a list of her outfits see: Blanc (costumes) *For a list of weapons see: Weapons *For Blanc's accessories see: Accessories *For Blanc's items in Kami Jigen Idol Neptune PP, see: Blanc (KJINPP Items) Personality A quiet and introverted girl, Blanc may seem to be lifeless and apathetic in comparison to others(with Neptune once comparing her to a doll). She enjoys simple hobbies such as reading during her spare time and writing, something she is overly passionate about and dreams of one day mastering as an author. However, unbeknownst to herself, she isn't very good at it and everyone struggles to be honest with her. While she cares deeply for her little sisters, they anger her (perhaps not as much as others) and most of her stress comes from not knowing how to act around them. As well as showing her softer side to others. Underneath her calm exterior is an angry, raged filled girl ready to yell at or murder the first person who pisses her off. This is intentionally triggered by some people, such as Vert, whom Blanc is incredibly jealous of due to her bigger breasts, or just about anyone who mentions her lack of breasts, intentional or unintentional. While she argues a lot with Vert, they are shown to get along, albeit rarely. She also has strong hatred towards Neptune that is revealed to be a form of jealousy, and she may have a small respect/liking for Nisa and has implied that she doesn't want innocent people involved with her fights if they have done nothing to set her off. In Mk2, Blanc is much more prone to anger than in the first game most likely due to Rom and Ram. She has also become very tired and quiet due to their rowdy, naughty behavior to the point of being seemingly reserved. She has a better relationship with the other CPU's though, especially Neptune. She has also taken a liking to Nepgear, due to the fact that she is more sensible and less rambunctious than Neptune and is grateful to her for watching over her little sisters, as well as keeping them entertained whenever she wishes to have time to herself. They also share a common interest in reading and she has even allowed Nepgear to borrow a few of her books. During the events of Victory, Blanc had become antagonistic towards the others due to her decrease in shares and power. It also showed her vulnerable side when Noire yelled at her so much she broke down in tears. Once Lowee was returned to her later in the game, Blanc had become friendly, but she was still on bad terms with Noire. In the manga she comes off as more quiet and stoic, only making blunt comments on occasion. Though later on she gained a tempermental side like in the games. White Heart White Heart (ホワイトハート, Howaitohāto) is Blanc's HDD form. Known for being the most violent of the four goddesses with a temper to match, she seems the least changed between forms in terms of personality, other then the fact she gets much angrier, quicker (to the point of trying to kill). White Heart's appearance indicates she may be the youngest of the four, considering her physique remains practically unchanged. During the intro movie, White Heart is the Goddess to mention that Purple Heart was the one not picked by any of the others. She wanted to keep Green Heart around, who wanted to keep Black Heart around while Black Heart picked her, due to her bad attitude. Interestingly enough, when Blanc transforms in mk2, she usually becomes louder and more temperamental, cursing more often and being less quiet, compared to how she was acting prior. Appearance Blanc is a short 144 cm (4 feet 8.7 inches), pale skinned girl with measurements consisting of 72A, 53W, 77H, and weight of 36 kg (79 pounds). She has short sandy-brown colored hair reaching her neck and dull blue eyes. On the top of her head Blanc wears a big white cap with light blue ruffles and a brown and gold under and center piece. Depending on the weather and location, Blanc may change her outfit. Such as wearing an opened white jacket with powder blue markings, dark brown lining, and light colored brown fur when outside or when it's cold. But when inside or during warm weather she may take it off to reveal a white dress with dark brown lining and markings on it. Around her neck is a light blue choker with a single white stripe in the middle and blue gem/badge in the center. She also wears power blue sandals with a white ribbon around in her right leg resembling a bandage.Because of her height Blanc looks like 10 to 14 years old and often mistaken as such which triggers her temper. As White Heart, Blanc's hair turns light blue colored and remains the same shape but has become messier with very long strands on the sides of her head, almost reaching her stomach. She also gains a cowlick. Her eyes turn pink-red in color, while her outfit resembles a white bathing suit with unattached sleeves. The extra colors consist of black and light blue. She grows five centimeters in this form. In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, Blanc has changed her entire outfit. It is inspired by the Japanese shrine maiden attire and consists of a red dress with fold-skirt and a leafy pattern along the bottom. The dress has a black tank top piece with an accessory with red lining and a blue sphere in the center with thin strings. At the top of the dress is a golden flower piece with black strap connecting around her waist. Over this is a white jacket with a big tassel hanging on the ends of both sleeves with flowers. On her right arm is a bracelet, made with oversized black and white beads. Her white cap has gained red and pink petal pattern and a black circled segment in the center. She also has on thigh high stockings with red lining and black sandals with red ribbons at the toe and flower symbols. Blanc's HDD form remains mainly the same but reflects her color scheme from pale blue to red. Her attire has shiny red material on the top, segments, and lining. The fingers of her gloves are black. While she has multiple red box like pieces on her chest and neck. Her lower region is completely red colored. While the bottom of her boots resemble sandals with the red coloring and are black on bottom. Other Outfits *A white themed school uniform with sailor-like beret. *A more mature school uniform with the same hat and red armband on her left sleeve. *Bathing towel *Santa outfit *A pale blue dress with white ruffles lining it and white stockings and star hairclips. ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Beginning During the great console war, all of the girls fought in order to claim the status of true Goddess. However, they were equal in strength and knew nobody would win. So the three Goddesses began to plot against Purple Heart, who had become quite full of herself and her ability. This was part of the reason she was picked to be exiled. Also this was due to the fact nobody wanted to personally fight her, and so the three ganged up against her and took her down with ease. Lowee Events The Financier announces to Blanc that some travelers request an audience with her, at first she had to be persuaded to see them. But as soon as she sees Neptune she treats her very rudely and soon not being able to stand Neptune's talk of her expectations from the Goddess of Lowee, Blanc forced them out and out of anger told them never to come back. Moments later she was approached by the Evangelist Conversation telling her about her shameful performance earlier when Blanc complains about the increasing casualties from monsters. The Evangelist then reminds her of her character as a Goddess, pissing Blanc off before leaving. Later in her HDD form in a dungeon she approached the group and demands a fight with Neptune who insist on battling with her friends. At first she was surprised that Neptune would involve her friends with this, since Purple Heart wouldn't have done this until remembering that she lost her previous memories. Upon losing she retreats until later. Other events One random event begins with Gust trying to get Blanc to give her something, so Blanc hands over a scarf she's worn. But is then asked to autograph it, to which she questions the reason for. Gust explains its for an experiment but she doesn't exactly tell her everything and leaves. Later, she returns and tells Blanc she put the scarf on the internet auction and that it sold the most out of all the Goddess autographed items - twice as much as Green Heart's ribbon and Black Heart's socks. She then mentions that should they need money, they can just sell her things. This makes Blanc annoyed... In the town of Lowee. Blanc invites Gust to move there, as she makes great synthesized items. and adds that it'll make her useful. While Gust does appreciate this, she explains that she wants to see the world and explore some more, find rare ingredients, travel and learn new techniques. A little upset, but not angry, Blanc knows that she can't force Gust to change her mind so she'll instead wait for her to tell her when she is willing to move here. In another event, Nisa comes to see Blanc. She mentions seeing someone exactly like her at the convention at Planeptune she had been at, handing out books to others. Blanc asked how she knew, and if she went solo or with a group. Nisa explains that she was part of security there and wanted to look around but she didn't get a chance to. Blanc then hands her one of the books and Nisa suddenly becomes excited and ask to read it there.... However... once she does, she doesn't really get it but claims it's deep in order to make Blanc happy. Who then proceeds to go and get the other stories. After she leaves, Nisa claims it's appalling.. Later, Nisa is seen trying to help two bandits, who were running away from a 'monster', later revealed to be Lady White Heart. Nisa is shocked, until learning that they insulted her chest and while Nisa at first doesn't agree with trying to kill them in her HDD, they insult her as well, angering both girls, who then attack the bandits. In her bedroom sometime later, Blanc realizes new books from IF publisher are coming and she was too busy to notice it, then notices how much its snowing outside and mentions not wanting to go out in it. She contemplates if she should send the Financier until recalling that she's out of groceries. So instead Blanc calls her useless, and gives her an (unfair) pay cut while writing down everything she needs. In the next event, Blanc had just finished her task of the day and now has free time to write. Unfortunately, she is without inspiration. So she decides to browse the forums until three hours later when she realizes she replied too many times and got kicked off. Later she has finally wrote a "masterpiece". She feels 500 copies will be enough, but then worries she may sell out. Only three copies sold... She begins to doubt herself while wondering why this keeps happening. Then questions what she did wrong before realizing no answer exist other then the fact they must hate the cover to the book. So deciding she must go and redo it, Blanc goes to find an illustrator. Hyperdimension Neptunia manga Blanc appears in the manga along side the other goddess. In the manga, which takes place directly after the first game and before the second, the goddesses return to Celestia, only to be kicked out by Histoire, upon seeing how lazy the girls had become after the events of Arfoire's plot. So they stay at Noire's place until she scolds them for being lazy also and insist they don't make a mess if they have no intentions of cleaning. So they try with house work and only cause more problems. Blanc has trouble controlling the vacuum. Blanc also appears to be on better terms with the other goddesses, especially Neptune, as seen in the first chapter, when she and Neptune were killing cockroaches in their HDD forms together and even shown high-fiving when they thought that they won. In the second chapter, they celebrated Christmas at Blanc's place. She also seems to have matured somewhat, not getting as angry as she does in the game. At the end of the second chapter, she is shown with a "smile like an angel". Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2/Re;Birth 2 She and the other goddess fought CFW Magic and were defeated. They were held captive in the Gamindustri Graveyard until they were rescued by Nepgear's party and until then, Mina Nishizawa took her place as CPU of Lowee in her absence. White Heart matured in mk2/Re;Birth 2 and does show some love and care for her sisters when they rescued her. She even reads a book on how to compliment them for their hard work taking care of Lowee. Despite this though, she is often annoyed with their antics as they constantly annoy her and make her mad, due to it being funny to them. This could be a reason she's more prone to anger. Hyperdimension Neptunia the Animation In the first episode, while video chatting with Vert about the friendship treaty, she gets annoyed by Rom and Ram(mainly Ram) when the latter two find out that both Nepgear and Uni were in Lastation, and why they couldn't join them as well. This causes Blanc to yell at them, and in response Ram yells back, arguing that it's not fair. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory The Blanc in this game is not the same one because it is in a parallel world. She retains the same personality even though she's more self-centered and prone to anger. Neptune's first greeting with her wasn't very friendly and she's also gained bad blood with Noire. Despite this, she appears to be more open as well, seen when she, Plutia, and even Neptune become friends. Also beneath her easily angered personality, lies a more shy, sensitive, and lonely young girl. Chapter 2 Blanc is seen in Chapter 2 talking to Her Minister about how Lastation is getting popular. She goes to confront Noire but before their battle began she was interrupted by a Lastation soldier who told her that one of her factories is being attacked. Chapter 3 In Chapter 3, when Noire, Neptune and Plutia enter Lowee's Basilicom, Blanc tells her minister that she will fight the CPU's for real as a message to her people. Before the battle, Abnes arrives to film the entire fight, despite Neptune's objections as Iris Heart's torture might be too much for young and sensitive viewers. Blanc is defeated on live television and was humiliated by Abnes, so much so that she lost all her followers and her powers as well. This was the perfect opportunity for her Minister, revealed to be Mr. Badd of the Seven Sages, to take control of Lowee and locked Blanc up, alongside those who defeated her. She sits in silence and shock (though she doesn't show the shock) until Noire yells at her to speak, to which she starts to cry, and slaps Plutia who tries to console her. She began to explain that she did everything on her own. After her ranting, Plutia transforms into Iris Heart, and tells Blanc to reclaim her nation and offers to be her friend along with Neptune and Noire (not before making Blanc cry once more), the latter of which was forced to agree or face her wrath. Before Mr. Badd's broadcast began the CPU's arrive just in time. They prepare to face off but he points out there are only three CPU's since Blanc lost all her faith. When the Hearts put their faith in Blanc it is enough for her to transform into White Heart, thus renewing her confidence enough to defeat Mr. Badd. After the battle, Neptune and Noire broadcast Iris Heart and White Heart beat the crap out of Mr. Badd forcing him to confess, and White Heart warns the citizens of Lowee not to doubt her ever again and if they did they would suffer the same fate as her former minister. Hyperdemension Neptunia Re;Birth She is set to make a return in PSVita remake. Hyperdemension Neptunia Re;Birth 2 She is set to make a return in mk2 PSVita remake. Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart She is set to appear in ''Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart. Shin Jigen Game Neptune VII She is set to appear in Shin Jigen Game Neptune VII. She will receive the new "NEXT FORM". Geki Jigen Tag Blanc + Neptune VS Zombie Gundan As the protagonist of the game, Blanc is set to appear in Geki Jigen Tag Blanc + Neptune VS Zombie Gundan. Powers & Abilities Blanc is a well-rounded character who has high HP and good defenses. Strangely despite using a hammer, her attack power isn't very high, but she still can do great damage to an enemy . She is fast, but still has low evasion. Her combos are easy to learn and making her a very good member to have in one's party. Movelist Weapon Punch Aim Gram Tronho Roundhouse Fleissig Faust: Verschlag: Tanzerin Trombe: Blanc spins around hitting her enemy, before finishing them off with a strike down at them saying "Critical Hit." Einschlag: Tetokschlag: Zerstorung: Jeager Kudel: Gefahrlich Stern: Latent Katastrophe: Lanzert Figaton: Chrono Expada: Valorin Rouge: Sports: Kaboom: Combo Link: Switch: Hard Drive Divinity: Hard Break: The attack begins as Blanc spins once, then rushes toward the target and jumps into the air. Blanc then slams down her hammer on the target and then hits them twice before sending them flying. She then rushes forward again with a final hit before it can land. Her finisher of this involves hitting the ground as many times possible until they land to break it up. R/W Disk: mk2 Attack: Single strike Rush: two slashes Rapid Swing: Three slashes Rapid Rush: Five slashes Congelatin: Using her ice infused hammer, Blanc strikes three times. Hail Storm: An icy tornado Satellabute: A combo of taijutsu finished with a hammer strike. Power Break: Smashes down ATK the target Mightly Blow: A strong slash Slash Edge: Imbused with the power of faith, this will attack the foe. Gaia Explosion: Reduces the foe's guard points. Break Crush: Same as above Break Edge: Breaks the foe's guard after damaging them. Blizzard Hit: A strong hit using the hammer of ice! Item Skills Ointment: Vita Ointment: Great Ointment: Rebith Ointment: Chakra Drop: Spirit Herb: Heal Potion: Revival Bead: Tranquilizer: Holy oil: Phoenix Pinion: Heavenly Potion: Quotes For a list of her battle quotes, click here As Blanc * "The @$%!?!" Don't put on airs you filthy pig! Just get trampled by pedestrians on the street like chewed gum!!" JACK@*!&!!" * "You snobby !*@&! Say it again to my face and I'll rip your tongue out!" * "Finally, my first masterpiece is written. I'll sell this at the upcoming event. Five-hundred copies should be enough... What if it sells out? People who are interested but can't buy one will be disappointed or pissed. Sucks, but I'll have to make an order sheet for those fools and send them copies later. * "Don't you try to dare get in Lowee's way." * "Are you outta your !*&@ mind?! Like I could make any of that!" * "*@^!... Shes only showin' those off because she knows they're frickin' huge...!" As White Heart * "I won't let any of you selfish, icy #*&^@% take the title of True Goddess!" * "Get outta here, Thunder Tits!" * "Listen to that crap, talkin' out yer @#$. I'll kill you! Die!" * "I'll get you back, you little #&^%!" '' * ''"Found you, you little @#&." * "...They're bandits. And they mocked my chest. So, I'mma kill 'em dead!" * "GO TO ^@&#^@^#&%#!!" * "@%$#! How long do these frickin' @&#*# intend to keep me waiting?!" * "@$#%! Now you show up? Your timing sucks ass." * "^@^#*! Go away! No newbie nation's gonna take my shares!" * "Hey, @$!%heads at home! Don't you even dare doubt my badassery -ever- again! If you do, expect the same treatment this blowhard got!" * "Huh? What kind of shit's bubbling out of your mouth now?" Gallery For a list of Blanc images: Blanc (images), for fanart: Blanc (fanart) Trivia *Blanc/White Heart and her land is based on Nintendo Wii. **Though in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, she is based on the Famicom. **Her normal costume in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory is akin to a shrine maiden's while her HDD form is akin to a Japanese PE uniform with red bloomers. These outfits share the coloration of the Nintendo Family Computer (or Famicom), released in the West as the NES. **In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, all of her Processor Units are based on Nintendo consoles: Her default, Base White, is based on the original Famicom (Nintendo Entertainment System), Super BW (Super Base White) is based on the Super Famicom (Super NES), NTD-64 is based on the Nintendo 64, G-Cube is based on the Gamecube and W11 is based on the Wii. *Blanc/Blanche means "white" or "blank" in French or, in other words, white, the default color of Nintendo Wii. **Interestingly, the spelling "Blanc" refers to a male subject noun (Blanche refers to a female subject noun.) She shares this trait with Vert (ironically enough), whose name as a color adjective in French also refers to a male subject. Unlike Vert, however, her name is pronounced as it is within the French language. *She, Vert, and Neptune are the only goddesses that say they play video games. *In one of her official images, the book she holds references Mario Bros. Tying in with the Mario based cameos and puns, due to Wii being a Nintendo system, and Nintendo is the maker of Mario. *One of Blanc's hats, the Green Dot, is a reference to the 1-up mushrooms commonly found in the Super Mario Bros. franchise. *Blanc loves tangerines. *Despite her petite frame, it's possible Blanc may be the strongest, physically, of the girls. She wields a hammer easily, which usually only strong characters can wield. *Despite possibly being the strongest power-wise, she has poor endurance and is shown to be out of shape in an event in Mk2. *Originally, instead of a big cap/hat. Blanc was to wear a big bow on her head. **The idea was not scrapped though; she dons a bow in Victory when equipped with her basic processor units. *In the first Neptunia popularity poll, Blanc placed 7th, just behind IF and beating Vert by 184 points. **In the 2014 poll, however, Blanc placed 1st with more than double the votes of IF, who placed 2nd. *In the game, Megadimension Neptunia Victory II, Blanc is the only one to gain a bust size increase from the transition from her normal HDD form to Next HDD. Her measurement is either B or C. *Despite being the most foul mouthed and hateful goddess, Histoire believes that she cares for her people more than any other goddess. *Blanc is a big fan of Falcom, and she even asks her for an autograph. **This may reference how many Falcom games were on Nintendo consoles. *In Victory, Noire calls Blanc the oldest of the CPU's when they talk about who should breast-feed the baby versions of Compa, IF and Peashy. This is a reference to Nintendo being the oldest of all gaming companies established in 1889. **In fact, as a nod to this, the tassels on Blanc's sleeves are actually giant Hanufuda Cards, a product Nintendo made before they made video games. They also resemble the Famicom's controller. *Blanc's foulmouth is a nod to Travis Touchdown from "No More Heroes" and Conker the Squirrel from the infamous "Conker's Bad Fur Day". Both games made for their respective Nintendo systems and have offensive language. *In Mugen Souls Z, Blanc's angry expression can be used as a facial feature for peons. *In mk2, There is a DLC event of it called Maid CPUs, note that Rom and Ram made a Mont Blanc for Blanc, The reason is because Mont Blanc and Blanc are simillar names. *Blanc's agressive personality and toughness reflect Nintendo's similar attitude at times and their ability to endure losses. **Her small build reflects both Nintendo's kid leaning marketing policies and perhaps the case where Nintendo (a small company at the time) fought Universal Studios (a major studio) in court over the word Kong and won. *Her high defense and HP references how Nintendo consoles are known to be very durable. External links * * * Category:Goddess Category:Female character Category:Lowee residents Category:HDD users Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Neptunia mk2 character Category:Blanc Category:CPU Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Neptunia Victory character Category:Neptunia: The Animation character Category:Neptunia (manga) character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 1 character Category:Neptunia: Producing Perfection character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 2 character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 3 character Category:Hyperdevotion Noire character Category:Neptunia U character Category:Megadimension Neptunia character Category:Cyberdimension Neptune character Category:Heroes Category:Allies